Smoking plant material has been practiced in numerous cultures for many centuries. However, as scientific and medical evidence has mounted regarding the environmental and health risks of smoking emissions (e.g., second-hand smoke), traditional smoking of tobacco or other plant-based materials has been banned in many public spaces. Furthermore, social norms have generally come to discourage smoking in any venue in which others may be affected by smoking emissions.
Electronic smoking devices, commonly known as e-cigarettes, vaporizers, or vapes, have grown in popularity to replace or supplement traditional smoking mediums, such as cigarettes or pipes. Electronic smoking devices have generally been purported to be healthier than, for example, traditional cigarettes. Electronic smoking devices have also generally been purported to have fewer harmful emissions than traditional smoking mediums. However, electronic smoking devices do still cause emissions, which may potentially pose a health and/or environmental risk, and may be viewed negatively in a public or social environment.